


The Haircut Experiment

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [18]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Haircuts, M/M, Stony Bingo, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony wonders if Steve really loves him like he says. So he gets a horrible haircut.





	The Haircut Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Learning to be Loved” [N5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

As soon as Tony sets foot back into the Tower he regrets his decision completely. He has no idea what he was thinking with the idea anymore. But he can’t go back. And he can’t hide down in his lab until Steve comes down and finds him, that would only make things worse.

He heads of to his room quickly, going thought in his head all the way he could fix things. He has some time before Steve would come back from his meeting with the NYPD. He could maybe attempt a buzz cut to solve this… if that would even work anymore. Maybe he would have to go bald. That’s okay, he could say it was in support of male pattern baldness and donate to charity. That’s fine.

The thing was, he had heard some women in passing mentioning that ‘if you had a horrible haircut and he stays, then you know he loves you’. He had asked the hairdresser to go nuts and give him a terrible haircut. They had earnt their money for sure. This was a mistake.

What if Steve looked at him and didn’t stay? He always mentioned how handsome he thought Tony was. He had to get rid of it before Steve came home.

Tony reached his room and quickly went in. He made for the bathroom. ‘I can do this’ he repeated to himself over and over again.

“Hey, Sweetheart” Tony hears from the couch. He turns slowly, his heart in his throat. There was Steve, back early and sitting in front of the TV.

“Hey” he chokes out. What was he going to do now?

Steve turned around to give him a smile and did a double take. He stares at Tony’s monstrosity of a haircut and laughs.

“Wow” Steve says, leaning over the back of the couch slightly. “What is that all about?”

“Nothing. It’s fine.” Tony says, putting on a smile.

Steve frowns slightly. Tony knows he must have seen though his smile.

“It’s not that bad, not as bad as I am guessing you think it is” Steve says, “It’s… kind of punk-ish. I like the colors”

Tony sends Steve a dubious look. “Oh really?”

“We could get matching haircuts and everything.” Steve says with a bright smile.

So, he was pretty sure Steve was not going to leave him. Maybe he shouldn’t have worried about Steve’s love, he was probably stuck with the soldier forever. Not that he would complain. Tony returns Steve’s smile. “Or maybe I could just wear your helmet” he says.

The smile drops off Steve’s face and his whole demeanor changes.

He thinks he may have fucked this one up. Tony takes a few steps back and braces himself as the 6’2 super soldier launches himself over the back of the couch and advances on him.

Steve picks him up around the waist and tosses over his right shoulder. Steve sets off for their bedroom, grabbing his gear along the way.

So maybe he miscalculated again. But he doesn’t think he minds all that much. If anything, he guesses this proves that Steve is defiantly into him.


End file.
